Lost and Found
by NikkiFredd
Summary: What if Ali hadn't died? Well, A certainly would have had more fun. And Ali would have had to make some complicated decisions. Emily/Ali. Rated T for femslash and because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue: What's More Fun Than Foosball?

**A/N Well, I got this idea from my 1shot turned 2shot, so yeah. I'm not going to go episode by episode because most of the episodes wouldn't have any point. Like at all. So, as you know, this is a 'What if?' Fiction. Mainly because I ship Emily/Alison like a crazy fan girl, and will believe she is alive until the end of the series. Or forever. Enough with my rambling, on with the story. Oh, wait, if you like ****_really _****ship Emaya, then you might not want to read this, because at some point, she will have her ass handed to her. Oh, and if you want something to happen, put it in your review or PM me, and I'll try to fit it in.**

It had been a whole year since that disastrous night. It seemed so much longer. That night at the barn Ali had run out on them in the middle of the night to do God knows what. Spencer was first to look for her, and when they couldn't find her, they left, something she got extremely annoyed at them for. That was, until they asked when she had been, and the subject became off-limits. Ali had enough dirt on them for them to not think twice about moving on to talk about the new Béyonce video.

When she turned up in the morning, Spencer had actually shouted at her. At Ali. It took Alison a few seconds to recover from the shock, then she made some snide remark about older men.

It had been a year and we're celebrating with another sleepover in the barn. For Ali, it was a your-going-to-make-up-for-leaving-me-in-the-middle-of-the-night sleepover, for Emily, it was a thank-god-Ali-is-safe sleepover, and for the other girls, it was a celebrating-another-year-without-Ali-spilling-their-secrets sleepover.

"Hey, have you met the St. Germain girl yet Em?" Ali asked casually.  
"No, why?" Emily responded.  
"No reason"  
All the girls were used to this conversation. Every time there was a new student at Rosewood Day, Ali would make sure they would worship the ground she walked on. Emily knew that was going to be a challenge from the looks of her. Was her name Mary? Maya? Something like that, she never really paid attention to… well, anything but Ali and school. Mainly Ali.

Hours later, when the girls were all extremely drunk, what game do you play then? Truth or Dare of course!  
"Spence? Truth or Dare?" Hanna squealed. No more vodka for her.  
"Truth"  
"Well, if your going to be lame… If you had to…. Kiss one of us, who would it be?" Hanna said between giggles.  
"Aria. She's the least irritating out of all of you"  
"Thanks!" Hanna and Emily shouted at the same time, feigning hurt. Ali just muttered something about inappropriate relationships.  
"Em, Truth or Dare?" Ali asked.  
"Truth"  
"Stop being boring, pick a dare for once!" Aria teased  
"Ugh, fine, dare"  
"Kiss me" Ali shouted. Emily had been expecting that, because there was nothing more fun than teasing Emily about her crush on Alison. Well, maybe foosball. Hesitant, Emily leaned forward, connecting her lips Ali's. It lasted for a few seconds before Emily decided now was a god time to pull away.

"Ali, Truth or Dare?"

**The Next Morning**

"Thanks again Spence" Hanna murmured on her way out of the barn, probably to find something to numb her headache.  
"What are you doing later Em?" Ali asked, she and Emily were the last in the barn, Spencer had gone to clean up the barn (They weren't exactly supposed to be in there. What Melissa didn't know wouldn't hurt her) and Aria and Hanna had gone home.  
"Nothing much, you"  
"Same, we should hang out for a bit"  
"Sure, what do you want to do?"  
"Movie?"  
"Sounds awesome". Emily beamed and said her goodbyes, offered to help clean up, and left, with the promise of meeting Ali in a few hours.  
Ali reflected on her friends. Emily no longer stared at her like a stalker in class, or at least wasn't as obvious about it, Spencer was less of a dork and more of a plagiarist. I mean wiser. Aria was less Literature-Obsessed and had ditched her pink streak (Thank God) and Hanna was thinner and more confident.

And Ali felt proud.


	2. Chapter 1: Anyone Got Any Pepper Spray?

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, the next chapters will be longer because the previous was just a prologue, with this site, it doesn't tell you. Great. Oh, this chapter may seem pointless but its just sorta showing you where I am with the plot and everything. Anyway, I forgot to say I don't own Pretty Little Lairs, I'm just stealing their characters and basic storyline and tweaking them, because I have the power to do so. Deal with it King.**

"Hi, I just moved in down the road and wanted to introduce myself. I'm Maya"  
A girl had just materialised in front of Emily, who was on her porch reading a book. Emily usually sat there, hoping Ali would look out her window, also bored, and offer to hang out. She never did. Maya was quite pretty, dark hair and skin, and was dressed quite fashionably.  
"Hi, I'm Emily" She replied, holding her hand out- Just as Maya went on for a hug. Emily just sat there awkwardly, looking up at Ali's window, which now had a blonde figure in it. She looked pissed. Emily was half considering telling Maya to run for it, but decided against it. Why would Ali care anyway? Maya pulled back and looked as awkward as she felt.  
"So, You're the new girl?" came a cold voice from behind Maya.  
"Yeah, I'm Maya" Maya said, seeming slightly put out.  
"I'm Alison, Em and I are just about to go see a movie"  
"Oh" Was all Maya said, looking to Em, looking as if she was hoping Emily would rather stay and talk to her.  
"Well, bye then" Emily hinted softly. Maya looked slightly disappointed, but that was quickly replaced by a kind smile and she replied  
"We should hang out sometime". Emily was about to agree when she saw Alison's eyes flash with something. She didn't know what it was, but it scared the crap out of her, so she just mumbled  
"Maybe" with a kind smile, trying not to get too distracted by Alison's eyes.  
As Maya walked away, Ali flashed her a sweet smile, that still managed to look menacing. And they called Em Killer. Maya just responded with a matching glare, not nearly as frightening as her opponents. Ali smirked and Emily grimaced as Maya's pace quickened. It was like two tigers marking their territory.  
"What the hell was that about?" Emily asked after Maya's silhouette faded into the distance, both incredulous and amused.  
"I don't know what you mean" Ali replied, trying, and failing, to sound blasé.  
"You basically growled in her face"  
"Whatever. Do you want to watch a movie or what?"  
"I thought we were catching the late showing of She's The Man?"  
"Ugh. Fine, do you want to do something until then?"  
"Ice Cream?" Emily asked excitedly  
"Sure, why not"

**_At The Ice Cream Parlour_**

"..Yeah, I heard that she had plastic surgery over the summer, and I saw her coming out of Bill's Beach over the weekend. She probably had to have a touch up. I mean, come on, could she _be_more obvious"  
Alison had been gossiping for the past half hour as they ate their ice cream in the small shop tucked away on a corner in Philadelphia.  
"Remind me again why we had to come to Philly to get ice cream" Emily asked, unable to agree or disagree; She knew it was true but was too nice to rag on Penelope, who hadn't said two words to her , even though they had been going to the same school since they were 4.  
"Because. Its closer to the movie and I don't want to get ice cream goo in my car"  
"Fair enough.  
"Oh great" Emily added sarcastically, seeing Noel Khan enter the store. _Of course, that douche nozzle had to show up _Emily thought.  
"Ladies" Noel said, seeing then in their booth,  
"Noel" Ali replied with a flirtatious giggle.  
Emily just scoffed and finished off her ice cream.  
"So, You're coming to my party this Halloween, right?"  
"After the last one? I don't have a death wish Noel" Ali replied, resentment colouring her tone.  
"Oh, come on. You're acting as if I was the one who knocked the crap out of you"  
Ali just glared at him. So did Emily. Seeing the look on both girls faces, he quickly went to go buy his ice cream, followed by his entourage.  
"Clever boy" Ali muttered.

**_At The Movie_**

Do you know how hard it is not to look at someone you're hyper-aware of? Especially when they're sat _right_ next to you. At this point, Emily what pretty sure Alison was trying to kill her; she had just knocked Emilys hand for the umpteenth time tonight, and she wasn't trusting herself to look at Ali. Yep, positive she was trying to kill her.  
At this point, Emily had absolutely no clue what was happening in the movie, she'd have to Google it so people didn't know she had been using all her energy not glancing in Alis direction. That wasn't going well, her eyes seemed to not even bother for permission, so every few minutes, she'd find herself looking at Ali, all will power down the drain. Well, it wasn't all bad; Ali was staring at her too.  
Emily's cheeks flushed and she quickly turned her attention back to the screen, acutely aware the blonde was still staring at her, her expression… Curious?  
_That makes sense  
_Emily thought sarcastically.

**_After The Movie_**

"Have fun?" Ali asked. There was something in her voice Emily couldn't pin point.  
"Sure, it was a good film". What a lie.  
"What was You're favourite part?"  
"When I say good, I mean 'that was the worst movie I've ever seen and it should never again be unleashed on the public"  
"Same difference" Ali giggled with a shrug  
"I should get home" Emily grumbled awkwardly  
"Fine, killjoy"  
Both girls went home that night extremely confused about what the hell had happened in that theatre.

**A/N I've been writing and re-writing this chapter but I cant get it to seem any less rushed. Anyway, review and the next chapter will be up soon :P**


	3. Chapter 2: I'd Rather Take on Cato

**A/N Just so you know, I'm a lazy-ass teenager, so I update whenever I can be bothered thinking. I have to give a shout out to TexasGirl2016, without who's support I would probably have given up already.**

"Okay, seriously, what did you do to Alis' purse at the movies? She seems like she'd rather be in the Hunger Games than in the same room as you"  
Hanna and Emily were sat in The Grille after school, the others at their respective clubs (or exrta-curricular activitys in Arias' case).  
"I don't know what you mean" Emily replied nonchalantly.  
"Ugh, okay, don't tell me. But if we have to put up with her in ü ber-bitch mode another day, I'll make sure they make the Hunger Games so you two can sort out your problems with mutual unjust murder"  
"Hanna, do _you_ even know what You're saying?"  
"No, not really. Just fix Ali"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"Well then, tell her that! I swear to God, if she makes one more fat dig a me I'm going to rip her hair out!"  
"Woah! Who put oat meal in your Gucci bag?"  
"Is that a euphemism?"  
Emily just sighed.

**_At The DiLaurentis' house_**

"Look, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't take it out on everybody else. I heard you taped the Bills Beach business card on Lucas' locker? What did you even do that for?"  
Ali just ignored Emily and continued reading her magazine.  
"For the love of…. Fine. Be like that. I'll see you around. Or not. Whatever"  
Emily turned to leave, and it hurt her more than it should. Ali hated hurting her best friend, but she needed time to figure out where this feeling had come from. It was like she had had too many cans of Monster when she was with Emily lately; completely hyper and incapable of saying something that wasn't completely stupid.  
So Ali just let her go

**_Later that night_**

Emily had been lying on her bed crying for the past hour, her mom had only come in once, and left as soon as she could when she saw Emilys' tears.  
How could she have just left? It was obvious that Ali was upset over something; Emily could always tell because there wasn't a glint in her eye when she made a snide comment.  
"Emily, could I… Crap, you totally broke her favourite necklace, didn't you?"  
Of course, Hanna was here. Great.  
"No! I'm still alive aren't I? And not all problems are accessory based, Hanna"  
"Well, yeah, but what else does Ali care about?"  
Emily managed a glare through her tears.

"So, what _did_ you do?"  
"I don't know! She was fine last night, now she's acting as if I'm not there, or treating me like I'm Mona"  
"Oh, come on, Mona isn't that bad now!"  
"Don't let Ali hear you say that, she'll probably tell everyone you had lipo or something. You know how she is nowadays"  
"Okay, are they holding the winter Olympics in Hell or something? You _never _speak about Ali like that. Like _ever_. Plus, we both know she only hates Mona because she's threatened by her, Jenna and Paiges' group now."  
"Did you need something, because I'm busy wallowing"  
"Not anymore! I was going to ask if I could borrow your blue hat, you know the one with the green bow?"  
"Last time I wore that you said, and I quote, 'That is the most God-Awful hat I've ever seen. It looks like you bought it at a retirement home'"  
"I know that, but that guy Caleb asked me on a date, and It'll match my outfit. It doesn't matter now though, I'm cancelling. We need to get you cleaned up and out having a good time! Whoo"  
"Could you try shouting like a crazy person a little quieter? And do I have to?"  
"Yes. Now go and wash your face, and put on a new shirt. You smell like the sea"  
"How is that so bad?"  
"Yeah, You're right. They should make a perfume! Salt and Fish! I can see the adverts already, a sexy merman rolling in dead fish"  
"Oh God, what is wrong with you?"  
"Just. Get. Changed."  
Sure enough, half an hour later, Emily walked out the bathroom in a plain black shirt and jeans, looking less like someone had died.  
"Who're you texting?" Emily questioned Hanna, as she saw her scowl at her screen  
"No one important. You look nice. Let's go"  
At that moment, the doorbell rang its irritating 4 note chime  
_Please be someone to save me  
_Emily thought to herself  
"Okay, I don't like that smile. That is the smile of someone who has done something sneaky. Hanna, what did you do?"  
Hanna just grinned at her and opened the door.  
"Hey Em"  
At that moment, Emilys' phone chimed

**Sorry, but I could not take another day of this, and neither could the rest of Rosewoods population. Oh, and I take the apology back, you'll thank me later. -Hanna  
**When Emily looked up, Hanna had slipped out the door

"I'm going to kill her" Emily muttered  
"Can I help?" Ali replied.  
"What did she tell you?"  
"' Emily's sad and I know its your fault! Fix her, or she's going to ruin that top you leant her'. Seriously, my tops okay, right?"  
"Haha, yeah. Wait, I gave that back a week ago!"  
"Oh yeah…."

**You remember what you were saying about mutual murder? You might want to defend yourself**

Emily sent back, a smirk on her face.  
"Seriously though, I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment all day. I had some stuff to think over"  
"Like what?"  
"Mainly just…. You"  
"I don't follow"  
Ali sighed, "Last night at the movies, I couldn't stop looking at you, and I didn't want to. I just got confused"  
"And now?"  
"Still as confused as hell" Ali muttered  
"So you don't talk to me because your confused? You could have told me! I thought I'd done something to upset you! Even if you didn't want to talk to me, you could have at least said something. I-"  
Emily was cut off by Ali pressing her lips to hers softly  
_What the hell? Kiss her back you idiot!  
_Emily thought to herself  
And that she did.


	4. Chapter 3: Mudblood

**A/N Sorry this is late, my Internet was down and I've been crying in a corner. Of you like my sorry you should go read Never Say Never In Love by TexasGirl, it awesome.**

**Like, I've been trying to write this for ages, but I've been having some…. Personal Issues, and I didn't want to kill everyone in this story, I wanted a happy ending. My next story, not so much**  
After they broke apart, they didn't say anything. They didn't need to, the kiss had said it all, and they couldn't have if they wanted to. I mean, what do you say to your best friend after you just kissed them? So, of course, they just stared at each other, shocked by Alis' actions. Emily had been expecting something about Noel Khans' comments in the ice cream store, and Ali had meant to come over and giver home some bullshit about her parents, but Emily looked so sad, Ali just couldn't lie to her.

"Emily, are you home?" Pam Fields called out from the back door. With that, their little bubble of happiness was popped.  
"Yeah, mom. I'm in the living room"  
"Okay, what do you want for dinner?"  
"I don't care" Emily shouted, annoyed at her mother for the intrusion, even though she hadn't even entered to room, and she didn't know that Ali was here.  
"I should go" Ali whispered, not waiting for a response before all but running out the door.  
"Are you okay?" Mrs. Fields asked as she entered the living room, looking concerned  
"Yeah" Emily murmured, when in reality, she was anything but.

**_The Next Day At School  
_**Alison had been trying her hardest to avoid Emily all day, only seeing her during class, even then refusing to look in Emilys direction. She even did her own work for once, who else was there to copy of in English? Aria and Spencer would reprimand her and tell her she needed to do her own work, and Hanna was useless in English. And most other aspects of school.  
At lunch, Emily had finally had enough after Alison went to go sit with some 9th graders instead of them.

"Hey Ali, we need to go work on our project" Emily said as she approached the table.  
"What project?"  
" Our English one. Remember? Did you zone out again?". Say what you like about Emily, but lying had always been a strong point of hers when it came to Ali.  
"No, I'm sure-" Ali started, only to be dragged off mid-sentence by a frustrated Emily.

"Okay, that was not cool. I was eating" Ali scolded Emily feigning annoyance as they entered the bathroom, but Emily could see the worry in her eyes.  
"With the 9th graders? Why didn't you sit with us?" Emily retorted, obviously sick of Ali avoiding her.  
"We aren't attached at the hip, I can eat with my other friends if I want"  
"You never have before" Emily muttered.  
"And your point is?" Ali asked impatiently.  
"You've been avoiding me all day, and now you wont even tell me what's wrong! Is this about yesterday, because-"  
Alison shushed her loudly before kicking all the stall doors open. When she was satisfied they were alone, she turned back to Emily with something Emily couldn't pin-point alight in her eyes. She adopted her most heartless HBIC persona and snarled at Emily

"If you think whatever yesterday was means I'm some big lesbo now then you can think again. You may be joining the pride parade but I'm not like that."  
Emily was speechless. She couldn't move and her blood turned to liquid ice. She wouldn't cry though, this was far too surreal for that.  
Without a second glance, Ali sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Emily alone in the bathroom.

The bell was what finally made Emily move. She couldn't stay in school one more second, so she ran. She didn't even know where she was going, she just had to get away from everything. Emily didn't even care that her car was still at school. _This day couldn't gat any worse_ Emily thought to herself as the tears pricked her eyes. Reality's a bitch.  
Of course, when You're Emily, things can always get a lot worse. Emily one stopped running when she heard the screeching of tyres behind her. She didn't even feel it when the Land Rover ploughed into her, knocking her into the dirt a few meters in front.

After Emily lost consciousness, a hooded figure jumped out of the van, and drew a single A in the dirt close to the rapidly growing pool of blood Emily lay in.

**A/N, What? It wasn't going to be all rainbows and butterflys you know. Update ASAP. Probably. Oh, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Secret

A/N Here's the next chapter, Im sorry for the delay. It was just one thing after another and I just didn't know where to go with the story so I thought I'd write it before I lost all inspiration.

When Ali was little, and her father was too busy to read her a story because he was on the phone with a client, she always used to ask him to hang up and call them back later, and every time he would say;  
"One phone call can change a lot". Of course, she was only 5, so Ali would scoff at him and go to bed in a huff. It was only when she answered her phone call from Pam Fields that that statement had any weight.

When she arrived at the hospital, she saw the other 3 girls crying together, she felt nothing. At all. Being numb was much easier than accepting the truth, that her Emily was lying in a hospital bed barely clinging to life.

It was a full 2 hours with no one speaking before Emily's doctor came out of her room and told everyone that Emily was stable, but the next few hours were crucial. He was far too handsome for Alis liking, and didn't really tell them anything they didn't already know. Everyone was relieved when he left to go attend to another patient, telling them they could go sit with her one at a time. Of course, Pam went in first, still crying. It was another hour sat in the uncomfortable hospital waiting chairs before Ali could go see Emily. As soon as she stepped in the room, she was consumed with anger and sadness when she saw how broken Emily was, pale and unconscious.

She stood there for about 10 seconds before she barrelled out of the room, past the stunned looks on the tear-stained faces of her friends and out onto the street. She stopped running when she came to a bench, which she sat on for some amount of time. Ali didn't care how long she sat there for, time was distorted and held no meaning for her anymore. She felt nauseous at the thought of Emily laying in that bed, frail and slipping away every second. When Ali found who did this, she was going to tear them limb from limb.

It was later when the girls came looking for her and eventually found her on the bench, which Ali now realised was in a park, concerned look on their faces. It was darker and colder than before, which lead Ali to question how long she had been sat here. Without a word, the girls joined Ali on the bench and they all sat there in silence.

When Ali finally built up the courage to go back to the hospital, she entered Emily's room nervously, only actually going in because the other girls would have pushed her in anyway. Emotions under control, she sat in the chair next to Emily's bed as she stared solemnly at Emily. Emily was in on of those ugly hospital dressing gowns with tubes and wires coming out of her at all angles, her hair spread across an uncomfortable-looking hospital pillow. Worst of all though, was the pattern of angry-purple bruises covering every inch of her body, only stopping to go around the stitches in her forehead. Ali felt sick.  
"Miss DiLaurentis? Im detective Wilden, I'm here to ask you a few questions" a man asked, his blue eyes twinkling with sympathy. Ali was sure it was Darren Wilden, the boy who was a senior when she first started. Like it made a difference.  
"Sure" Ali mumbled  
"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Emily?"  
"No. No one"  
"Okay. Are you familiar with this symbol?"  
Wilden pulled a photograph out of a brown envelope and handed it to her. Ignoring the blood she could see in the corner of the picture, she looked at the photo, freezing.  
"Well?"  
"No. No I don't. Sorry" Ali choked out, Anger and shame evident on her face. She was lying to the police to save her own skin.  
"Are you sure? Whatever this means, it could help us"  
"I'm sure. I don't know who A is!"  
Wilden placed the picture back into the envelope and slipped out of the room.

Ali was fuming. There was going to be hell to pay.

Spencer was next into the room. She was beyond shocked when Wilden had shown her the A. She thought it was only her. Emily too? What could Emily be hiding? Spencer wasn't sure she wanted to know, she didn't want anyone to know about Wren. She respected Emilys right not to tell her, no one knew about her secrets, she wanted to keep it that way, even if it meant giving A what they wanted. Spencer hated losing, but A had her in Checkmate, and she wasn't willing to gamble when it came to her secrets.

Aria didn't know what to say when she saw the photo. She couldn't talk about the texts, it would ruin Ezra. She lied to save her own skin, and she apologised profusely when it was her turn to go sit with Emily. She thought A was all talk. Still she was too scared to say or do anything, she couldn't risk Ezra's job like that. So she shut her mouth. A had everything on her, and she had no chance of winning.

Hanna, on the other hand, had expected it. After all, she was being blackmailed about the Jenna Thing, why wouldn't they have been? Still, she didn't bring it up, A had been clear that wasn't to happen. She said nothing. She sympathised when she saw her friends flinch at their phones going off, and then mysteriously rushed off, only for something bad to happen to those close to them later that day. Hanna said nothing; It wasn't worth the secret being spread.

**A/N Done! Thanks to the reviewer who got me started again! I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Review pleaassee!**


End file.
